VSRFX3 - Awakening
VSRFX3 - Awakening is a Beat'em up fighting game made by In-Verse Productions. Is the third and final canon entry of the VSRFX franchise. Is regarded as one of the games who changed drastically between them in terms of playable characters. But the Cloning theme of Fighter's Road is still present. The game is regarded by the developers as their "Ultimate representation of many martial arts possible", and also returns to the roots of the first game in terms of Fighting experience. Plot and Gameplay The game is different to the other two, while having 3D Models, this time aims for a full 3D perspective. This time, when completing a mission, it will upgrade a level depending of the player's progress, the Training system is deleted as a obligatory thing, but returns as a mini game. "The incessant call of the wild corpses of the human body, his trembling fingers can not be stopped... the real me, the head rushes, and my true being awakened by the cry of Shadows." The fight is relentless, it's been two years since Fighter's Road and everyone are in peace. The 30th Edition of the Gang Fights had begun and all the cities of the North Atlas have to wager their highest bidders. Without knowing that there is someone who has to seek revenge against all these gangs connected with the already destroyed Phantom Phoenix, Allen, a veteran warrior who has a mystical artifact that is part of a mystery, the mystery is called "Mark Mortem Luce (Death of light)" whose mark is in the very same elemental warriors, they are the victims, but there are other isolated cases. The trial starts running because with that mark, having at least four days to live, find the Scepter of Darkness before someone dies. This affects the world in general. not only Atlas. Characters Main * Allen Lindbergh: Claude's and Valeria's dad, is also a master of martial arts. He's the main protagonist of the game. Is revealed that he just disappeared and training. * Maya Hamill: A young girl who was raised by martial artists in order to prove her own abilities, she uses ninja attacks in general. * Darien Alucard: Darien is the older brother of Opal and is a Count, despite this, he instead of using the usual attacks, he uses Savate. * Opal "Bullet" Alucard: Opal is the younger sister of Darien and is a Countess, she doesn't control her inner instincts. She uses Koppojutsu. * Valeria Lindbergh: She's Allen's daughter, Claude's sister, and Mina's cousin, she's a leader of a gang and was modified to be a killer machine, but she prefers to train hard. * Claude Lindbergh: He's Allen's son, Valeria's brother and Mina's cousin, he's a studious man, he dislikes fights but his instincts don't let him control due to said Device. * Mina Lindbergh: Mina is Claude and Valeria's cousin, she's more focused in the business rather than fighting, and her style is an alagram of Valeria's and Claude's moves. * Ryo Hisame: Now with 16 years old, he's currently the second-in-line to the Hisame Dojo. And wants to surpass his brother Nagi with training hard. He uses Shotokan Karate. * Ash Velano: The younger brother of Haizea Velano, who has yet to awake his powers. He also states that Charlie was on jail due to a crime that he didn't commit. (again) * Keith Laurent: from the Re: Vengeance series makes a cameo as a secret playable character. * Ran Howard: Ran is on College, she has no time to fight. But helps with some problems. And is one of the victims of the mark. A Secret playable character. NPC and Bosses * Ruby the Cat: He is a Black Cat owned by Darien, despite the name is actually a male kitten. * Felicia Van Hallen: A Cosplayer who lives with the Alucard brothers and can transform into a Crow. * Jubilee: A woman who looks like Valeria, is another remnant of the clones, but this clone has red and blue eyes and black and white hair. The real antagonist. * Nagi Hisame: He's the first-in-line to the Hisame Dojo. Actually studying and taking care of the students when his parents are abroad. * Blanc Torche: He's an old man who sent Maya with Allen due to her being immature. But has a secret related to the Mortem Luce. * Robby, Andy, Billy, Terry and Donny: Are five delinquents who have fun fighting everyone indiscriminately. * Elisa Delgado: She's the head of the local police of the Country, she's worried about the mark and tries to help the heroes as she can. Trivia * In this game, Valeria confirms that she has no "human body" anymore, and the only remaining biological thing is her head, and that's why she's young in Part 2 of Neo Freedom X. * This is the first game starring an almost new set of characters. * Allen as of 2014 is 49 years old, making him the oldest protagonist of the series. * Originally Allen was meant to be dead for real, but the writers changed this as a last minute decision.